


My Brother's Keeper

by space_punk



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Julian isn't really in it he's just mentioned, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_punk/pseuds/space_punk
Summary: If Cisco hadn't listened to Caitlin, and instead accepted Savitar's offer.





	

Sometimes Cisco wondered if it was a bad decision. If maybe he should have listened to Caitlin and closed the box. But Savitar was inside his head. He offered the only thing Cisco wanted.

 

What was he supposed to do? Dante is his brother. The fact that he was dead is just semantics at this point. Savitar brought Dante back to him. And maybe it wasn’t the Dante he knew. Maybe this Dante was different, ageless, and pulling his strings like he’s a puppet. Maybe this Dante was actually Savitar in a shallow disguise. So what? He had his brother back. And for that he owed Savitar everything. 

 

Only a god would be able to bring a man back from the dead. Only a god would be able to know the past, present, and future like Savitar. So Cisco did his duty and worshipped him as such. It wasn’t hard. Gratitude and awe can easily turn to worship and devotion if the situation is right. 

 

Sometimes worship required sacrifices. Not of innocents of course. Of people who tried to stop Savitar. Julian was first. Once he was gone Cisco was able to assume the title of Alchemy. He didn't need to bother with the mask like Julian did. He didn't hide. And while that unnerved people, it also made him easier to track. So when he broke back into Star Labs to find his goggles, Barry was there within seconds to stop him, even earlier than he would have been had he not been following his friend. 

 

Barry skidded to a halt in front of him, no suit on. It was almost sad, painful even, watching him stand in front of his friend, looking for all the world like his heart had broken. 

 

“Cisco. You have to stop this. You're out of control.” Barry pleaded, voice soft and trembling. He was clearly making an effort to sound gentle, instead of just shaking Cisco until he came to his senses. 

 

Cisco laughed, the sound amused and almost baffled. “Am I? Because I feel in control for the first time in months.”

 

“You're helping him kill people!” The speedster snapped as he took a step forward. His brow furrowed in confusion as he tried to figure out why his friend wasn’t getting it. How it was possible that his quiet, gentle friend had turned into this. 

 

“You didn't even like Julian.” He scoffed, rolling his eyes. He said it like a favor, like Barry should be pleased. 

 

He shook his head, grabbing for Cisco’s wrist, only to be shoved away. Anger twisted in his gut, urging him to  _ make  _ Cisco see that this was wrong. “That's not the point! You're killing people because someone pretending to be your brother told you to. He's lying to you Cisco, this isn't Dante. It's not him.”

 

Cisco recoiled, hair falling into his eyes. He took a deep, shuddering breath as the truth was thrown at him. “I know Barry. I know. But he's the only thing I've got.” He whispered, wiping furiously at his eyes, determined not to cry in front of Barry. “He’s all I’ve got.”

  
Barry’s heart broke a little more.


End file.
